Reading and Revelations 4
by tartan-angel
Summary: Fourth in the Reading and Revelations series. WARNING: Dragons lurk within.


With the door still remaining determinedly sealed, the occupants of the Room of Requirement were provided with yet another book, which George proceeded to read.

**The Goblet of Fire**

Harry: Oh, this was not a good year.

Ron: Tell me about it.

**Chapter One – The Riddle House**

Minerva: I don't like the sound of this one.

**The villagers of Little Hangleton **

George: What the hell kind of name is that?

**still called it 'the Riddle House', even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there. **

Horace: This is not looking good.

**It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict and unoccupied.**

George: Sounds like the kind of place Voldemort would be into, doesn't it?

**The Little Hangletons all agreed that the old house was 'creepy'. **

George: Now, _that_ sounds like Voldemort.

**Half a century ago, something strange and horrible had happened there, something the older inhabitants of the village still liked to discuss when topics for gossip were scarce. **

Ginny: They're starting to sound like your Aunt, Harry.

**The story had been picked over so many times, and had been embroidered in so many places, **

Horace: As many good stories have.

**that nobody was quite sure what the truth was any more. Every version of the tale, however, started in the same place: fifty years before, at daybreak on a fine summer's morning, when the Riddle House had still been well kept and impressive, and a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles dead.**

(Stunned silence).

Ron (whispering): Bloody hell!

**The maid had run screaming down the hill into the village, **

Hermione: I think I might have done that, too.

Harry: No, you're braver than that.

Hermione: Aww. Thank you.

**and roused as many people as she could.**

"**Lying there with their eyes wide open! Cold as ice! **

Neville: People usually are when they're dead.

**Still in their dinner things!"**

George: Well, they wouldn't get u and get changed afterwards, would they?

**The police were summoned, and the whole of Little Hangleton had seethed with shocked curiosity and ill-disguised excitement.**

Minerva: I'm guessing that it was normally a pretty boring village.

**Nobody wasted their breath pretending to feel very sad about the Riddles, for they had been most unpopular.**

Harry: Yes, I can see that being true.

**Elderly Mr and Mrs Riddle had been rich, snobbish and rude, and their grown-up son, Tom, had been even more so. **

Neville: Is that Voldemort they're talking about?

Harry: No, I'm guessing it was his father.

**All the villagers cared about was the identity of their murderer – plainly, three apparently healthy people did not all drop dead of natural causes on the same night.**

Horace: That would be ridiculous.

**The Hanged Man, the village pub, **

Ron: Sounds like a nice little place.

**did a roaring trade that night; the whole village had turned out to discuss the murders. They were rewarded for leaving their firesides when the Riddles' cook arrived dramatically in their midst, **

Minerva: The best way to arrive.

**and announced to the suddenly silent pub that a man called Frank Bryce had just been arrested.**

Harry: I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before.

"**Frank!" cried several people. "Never!"**

Ginny: It would appear so.

**Frank Bryce was the Riddles' gardener. He lived alone in a run-down cottage in the Riddle House grounds. Frank had come back from the war with a very stiff leg and a great dislike of crowds and loud noises, **

Minerva: I'm not surprised, the Muggle wars were about as bad as ours, if not, worse.

**and had been working for the Riddles ever since.**

Ron: Poor bloke.

**There was a rush to buy the cook drinks, **

Horace: Oh, that's right, get her drunk. She'll never remember anything.

**and hear more details.**

Ginny: Nosy buggers.

"**Always thought he was odd," **

Hermione: They always assume that just because he was 'odd', he was the murderer.

**she told the eagerly listening villagers, after her fourth sherry. **

Minerva: I didn't know Sibyl used to work as a cook.

"**Unfriendly, like. I'm sure if I've offered him a cuppa once, I've offered it a hundred times. Never wanted to mix, he didn't."**

Neville: I'm not surprised, living in a village like that.

"**Ah, now," said a woman at the bar, "he had a hard war, Frank, he likes the quiet life. That's no reason to -"**

Hermione: This woman seems to have a good head on her shoulders.

"**Who else had the key to the back door, then?" barked the cook. "There's been a spare key hanging in the gardener's cottage far back as I can remember! **

Horace: That doesn't mean he did it.

**Nobody forced the door last night! No broken windows! All Frank had to do was creep up to the big house while we was all sleeping…"**

Ron: Oh, this doesn't sound good for old Frank.

Hermione: Ron! Think about it properly and then make a comment.

**The villagers exchanged dark looks.**

"**I always thought he had a nasty look about him, right enough," grunted a man at the bar.**

"**War turned him funny, if you ask me," **

George: But they didn't.

**said the landlord.**

"**Told you I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Frank, didn't I, Dot?" said an excited woman in the corner.**

George: Excited? It really was a boring village.

"**Horrible temper," said Dot, nodding fervently, "I remember, when he was a kid…"**

**By the following morning, hardly anyone in Little Hangleton doubted that Frank Bryce had killed the Riddles.**

Hermione: Innocent until proven guilty.

Horace: This seems to be more of a case of guilty until proven innocent for poor old Frank.

**But over in the neighbouring town of Great Hangleton, in the dark and dingy police station, Frank was stubbornly repeating, again and again, that he was innocent, and that the only person he had seen near the house on the day of the Riddles' deaths had been a teenage boy, a stranger, dark-haired and pale.**

Minerva: Oh dear. That has to be him…

Ron: Who?

Hermione: Haven't you worked it out, Ron?

**Nobody else in the village had seen such a boy and the police were quite sure that Frank had invented him.**

Minerva: If only.

**Then, just as thing were looking very serious for Frank, the report on the Riddles' bodies came back and changed everything.**

**The police had never read an odder report. **

George: Nothing is straight-forward in these stories, is it?

**A team of doctors had examined the bodies, and had concluded that none of the Riddles had been poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangled, suffocated or (as far as they could tell) harmed at all. **

Ginny: Worked it out now, Ron?

**In fact, the report continued, in a tone of unmistakeable bewilderment, the Riddles all appeared to be in perfect health – **

Ron: But they were dead!

George: Let me finish!

**apart from the fact that they were all dead.**

Ron: Oh.

**The doctors did note (as though determined to find something wrong with the bodies) that each of the Riddles had a look of terror upon his or her face **

Horace: Well you would, wouldn't you?

– **but as frustrated police said, whoever heard of three people being **_**frightened**_** to death?**

**As there was no proof that the Riddles had been murdered at all, the police were forced to let Frank go.**

(All, except Ron and Luna, cheer): YAY!

Hermione: You haven't worked it out yet, have you?

Luna: Worked what out?

Hermione: Never mind.

**The Riddles were buried in the Little Hangleton churchyard, and their graves remained objects of curiosity for a while. To everyone's surprise, amidst a cloud of suspicion, **

George: Wouldn't it be cool if that was an actual cloud? I mean, it would make him all the more mysterious and imposing; like those old Muggle horror movies.

**Frank Bryce returned to his cottage in the grounds of the Riddle House.**

"'**S far as I'm concerned, he killed them, and I don't care what the police say," **

Hermione: Some people just won't let it rest.

**said Dot in the Hanged Man. "And if he had any decency, he'd leave here, knowing as how we knows he did it."**

All (except Ron and Luna): HE DIDN'T!!

Ron: He didn't?

Neville: No.

Ron: Who did?

Hermione: You'll probably find out if you stop interrupting and let us read.

**But Frank did not leave. **

Hermione: He shouldn't have to.

**He stayed to tend to the garden for the next family who lived in the Riddle House, and then the next – for neither family stayed long. Perhaps it was partly because of Frank that each new owner said there was a nasty feeling about the place, **

Luna: That's not a very nice thing to write.

**which, in the absence of inhabitants, started to fall into despair.**

**The wealthy man who owned the Riddle House these days neither lived there nor put it to any use; they said in the village that he kept it for 'tax reasons', **

Harry: Why would he keep it for tax reasons?

George: Search me.

**though nobody was very clear what these might be. The wealthy owner continued to pay Frank to do the gardening, however. Frank was nearing his seventy-seventh birthday now, **

Neville: That's a good age for a Muggle.

**very deaf, his bad leg stiffer than ever, but could be seen pottering around the flowerbeds in fine weather, even though weeds were starting to creep up on him.**

Minerva: There's nothing like dedication.

Horace: I shall remind you of that the next time you give up on some huge stack of paperwork.

Minerva: Crystallised pineapple. (A box of crystallised pineapple appears before her).

Horace: Ooh… crystallised pineapple.

Minerva: Yes, and you can have it as long as you promise never to lecture me concerning anything I have ever said.

Horace: Okay, okay. (She gives him the pineapple).

Ginny (whispering to Harry): What an idiot; he knows he could have asked the Room for some of his own, right?

Harry (whispering to Ginny): Yeah, and whatever happened to bribery not working?

**Weeds were not the only things Frank had to contend with, either. Boys from the village made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the Riddle House. **

Hermione: How disrespectful is that?

**They rode their bicycles over the lawns Frank worked so hard to keep smooth.**

Ginny: If it were me, I'd probably end up lamping them.

**Once or twice, they broke into the old house for a dare. **

Neville: Idiots.

**They knew that old Frank was devoted to the house and grounds, and it amused them to see him limping across the garden, brandishing his stick and yelling croakily at them. **

George: Hey, Professor, that sounds like you after you got attacked by those Ministry dunderheads.

Minerva (brandishing her wand): Never speak of that again.

**Frank, on his part, believed the boys tormented him because they, like their parents and grandparents, thought him a murderer. **

**Hermione: But he wasn't.**

Everyone else: WE KNOW!

**So when Frank awoke one night in August, and saw something very odd up at the old house, he merely assumed that the boys had gone one step further in their attempts to punish him.**

George: Gits.

**It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen, with the idea of re-filling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. **

Harry: Does that actually work?

**Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.**

Horace: Or so he thought.

**Frank had no telephone, **

George: Maybe he was as bad as Ron was on the phone.

**and in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. **

Hermione: I'm not surprised.

**He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night.**

George: Halfway there, he discovered a tall, slim figure, draped in a long black cloak. A velvety hood covered its face, so that all Frank could see was two unusually long fangs, which were dripping with thick crimson blood. As the mist rolled in and the air chilled, the figure lowered its hood. Frank stood, paralysed, as the figure stepped forward from the shadows, revealing itself to be… SEVERUS SNAPE! ARGH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

Ginny: Get back to the real story, George.

George (grudgingly): Okay.

**The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, and nor did any of the windows. **

George: I prefer my artistic version.

**Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it in the lock and opened the door noiselessly.**

Harry: Hold fire, it's an old door which obviously hasn't been opened in years, and yet it doesn't even creak a bit?

**He had let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way towards it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, **

Minerva: Mmm… that sounds nice.

**ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead. He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust which lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick.**

Ginny: Hooray for the dust!

**On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: at the very end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. **

Harry: Don't go in! It can't be good! Don't do it, Frank!

Neville: Harry, it can't hear you.

**Frank edged closer and closer, grasping his walking stick firmly. Several feet from the entrance, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.**

Hermione: Oh no.

**The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. **

Hermione: You would have thought they would be trying to burn the place down, or at least lit a bonfire.

Harry: Do you always think the worst of people?

Hermione: NO!

**He stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful. **

**"There is a little more in the bottle, my Lord, if you are still hungry." **

Harry: Reduced to being bottle-fed; if only Bellatrix could have seen him then.

**"Later," said a second voice. This, too, belonged to a man - but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. **

Minerva: Oh Merlin, not him!

**Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."**

George: Lovely nickname though, isn't it?

**Frank turned his right ear towards the door, the better to hear. There came the chink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. **

George: Or a dead body.

Ginny: Get on with it.

**Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. **

Harry and Minerva: TRAITOR!!

**Then he disappeared from sight again. **

George: Git.

**"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice. **

Ron: Strangling some Death Eaters if we have any luck.

**"I - I don't know, my Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think ..."**

**"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."**

Ginny: Never thought I'd hear of Voldemort admitting to being fatigued.

Horace: Voldemort?

Minerva: Please tell me you worked out that we were talking about that evil son of a bi-

George (cutting her off): He could tell you that, Professor, but he would be lying.

**Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. **

Hermione: He'll fall through it if he's not careful.

**There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.  
"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?" **

George: As long as I feel like it, Wormtail. I was actually hoping to get some decorating done, you know, add a splash of colour to the place. Maybe some nice pink doilies, what say you?

(All laugh).

Luna: Can we hear the real story, please?

**"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over." **

Harry: So he decided to wait 'til after it, straight after it.

**Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt to the build-up of earwax,**

Ginny: Eww. We did not need to know that.

**he had heard the word "Quidditch", which was not a word at all.**

Minerva: Well I never!

**"The - the Quidditch World Cup, my Lord?" said Wormtail. (Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) **

(Ginny starts to go green).

**"Forgive me, but - I do not understand - why should we wait until the World Cup is over?" **

Minerva: I knew he was always a few Knuts short of the whole Galleon but that really takes the ginger newt; how stupid can one person be?

George: Was that some sort of competition to see how many wizarding analogies you could get into one sentence?

Minerva: I was merely pointing out that it was rather obvious as to why you wouldn't do anything stupid before the Quidditch World Cup.

**"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, **

Minerva: Go ahead, they won't do anything that'll make much impact, anyway. The cretins.

**on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, **

Harry: Didn't do them any good, though.

**lest the Muggles notice anything. **

Hermione: Which they did.

**So we wait." **

**Frank stopped trying to clear his ear out. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic", "wizards" and "Muggles". Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, **

Horace: No, they mean exactly what they sound like.

Ron: How is a Muggle supposed to know what 'Muggle' means.

**and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code - spies and criminals. **

George: Close enough.

**Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still. **

**"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" **

Harry: When is he not?

**Wormtail said quietly. **

**"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now. **

Harry: There always was.

**A slight pause followed - and then Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.**

Ron: He probably was, cowardly, scummy rat.

**"It could be done without Harry Potter, my Lord."**

Harry (snorts): Like he would go with that.

**Another pause, more protracted, and then - **

**"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see ..." **

Ginny: He'll never do it.

**"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" **

Harry: No, he wouldn't.

**said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! **

Minerva: Apart from the fact that he was our best friend's SON!

**It is merely if we were to use another witch or wizard - any wizard - the thing could be done so much quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while –**

George: He would probably run away to some place safer.

**you know that I can disguise myself most effectively **

Ron: Don't remind me.

**- I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person -" **

**"I could use another wizard," said the second voice softly, "that is true ..." **

Horace: But he wouldn't. Tom was always very stubborn.

**"My lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now, "laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected -" **

Minerva: Damn right!

**"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute?**

George: No, he offers you the chance to let him escape.

**I wonder ... perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"**

George: That's what I've been trying to say!

Ginny: We know, already!

**"My Lord! I - I have no wish to leave you, none at all -" **

Neville: LIAR!

**"Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. **

Ron: He revolted everyone.

**I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me ..."**

Minerva: ARGH! Unwanted images in my head.

Hermione: PROFESSOR! Get your mind out of the gutter.

Minerva: But it's so warm and nice down here.

(Hermione glares at her).

Horace: Give up, Hermione; she invented that look.

**"No! My devotion to your Lordship -" **

Ginny: Is wavering a lot.

**"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. **

Harry: Exactly.

**You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"**

**"But you seem so much stronger, my Lord -"**

Neville: That's why he's cooped up in a run-down old house, being bottle fed by a cowardly traitor.

**"Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. **_**Silence**_**!" **

George (chanting): LEAVE HIM! LEAVE HIM! LEAVE HIM!

**Wormtail, who had been spluttering incoherently, **

Harry: Nothing unusual there, then.

**fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. Then the second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss. **

**"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other.**

Harry: DAMN!

**I have waited thirteen years. **

Harry: And you'll have to wait even longer.

**A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective.** **All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail - courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath -"**

Luna: Ooh, now he's scared.

Neville: Now is not the time for sarcasm, Luna.

Luna: Oh, I wasn't being sarcastic.

**"My Lord, I must speak!" **

George: Or should that be squeak?

**said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head - my Lord, Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, **

Minerva: No matter how much Ludo Bagman tries to cover it up.

**and if we proceed, if I curse -"**

**"If?" whispered the second voice. **

Horace: Uh oh.

**"**_**If**_**? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has disappeared. You will do it quietly, and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, **

Hermione: Evil git.

(Ron just looks at her).

**but in my present condition ... come, Wormtail, one more obstacle removed and our path to Harry Potter is clear.**

Luna: Not quite.

**I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my **_**faithful**_** servant will have rejoined us -" **

George: Oooh… burn!

**"**_**I**_** am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice. **

All: LIAR!

**"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty had never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfil neither requirement."**

George: I never thought I'd say this but: Go VOLDY!!

Minerva: I should shoot you right now.

George: But you wouldn't.

(Silence)

George: Would you?

(Silence).

George: You wouldn't, would you? Please don't shoot me!

**"I found you," said Wormtail, and there was a definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. **

Harry: Dudley's back!

**"I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins." **

**"That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail **

Horace: Trust me, none of us would.

**- though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?" **

**"I - I thought she might be useful, my Lord -"**

Ginny: He stutters when he lies.

**"Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform ..." **

Harry: LITERALLY!

**"R - really, my Lord? What -?" Wormtail sounded terrified again.**

**"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? **

Harry: And what a surprise it was!

**Your part will come at the very end ... but I promise you, you will have the honour of being just as useful as Berths Jorkins." **

**"You ... you ..." Wormtail's voice sounded suddenly hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You ... are going ... to kill me, too?" **

Ron: I wish!  
**"Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you?**

Ron: Because he was a useless, cowardly traitor!

Ginny: Ron, we had already established that!

**I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. **

(Neville turns pale).

**In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayward inns ..."**

Horace: It's true.

Harry: Really? I would never have thought it!

**Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh - an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech. **

(All glare at the book).

**"**_**We could have modified her memory**_**? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her **_**memory**_

Minerva: He never was very funny.

George: I think you mean 'punny'.

Minerva: Have you read that guide to comedy you wrote? Because that was the crappiest thing to have spewed forth from your mouth all day, and that is saying something.

**not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."  
Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. **

Ginny: EWW!

**The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse - with **_**amusement**_**. **

Ron: Sick git.

All: Here, here!

**He was dangerous - a madman.**

Luna: This Muggle was cleverer than he seemed.

**And he was planning more murders - this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was – **

Harry: (sharp intake of breath) Why, I am insulted! 'Whoever he was', how dare he?

Ginny: What have I told you about that ego?

**was in danger – **

Hermione: When wasn't he?

**Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. **

Luna: No it wasn't.

**He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village ... **

Neville: Not a good plan.

**but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen on the spot, listening with all his might.**

George: Maybe he was as stupid as he sounded.

**"One more curse ... my faithful servant at Hogwarts ...**

Minerva: GRRR!

**Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet ... I think I hear Nagini ..."**

Hermione (softly): Oh no!

**And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure.**

Harry: Pah! If only!  
**And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look behind him, and found himself paralysed with fright. **

Horace: That's not good!

George: You think?

**Something was slithering towards him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realised with a thrill of terror **

Luna: A thrill of terror?

**that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long.**

**Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared at it as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer - what was he to do? **

George: RUUUUUN!

**The only means of escape was into the room where two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him. But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; **

George: That's a bit anti-climactic, isn't it?

**it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice behind the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap.  
There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. **

Ron: He's screwed.

**Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea ... **_**This man could talk to snakes.**_

Harry: And so can I! Screw you, Voldemort.

Horace: One of us already did.

Harry: WHAT? (Stunned silence). P-Professor McGonagall, w-was that you?

Minerva: I refuse to talk about it.

Harry: What is the matter with you?

Minerva: If I said something after I told you that I wasn't going to talk about it, I would look like a right arse, wouldn't I?

Harry: I'll keep badgering you like I did with the Firebolt.

Minerva: We'll talk later.

**Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle.**

Horace: No such luck, I'm afraid.  
**The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again. **

**"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.**

Horace: My interest has piqued.

**"In - indeed, my Lord?" said Wormtail. **

**"Indeed, yes," said the voice. "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."**

Neville: Poor Frank! He's in for it now.

**Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps, and then the door of the room was flung wide open. **

**A short, balding man with greying hair, a pointed nose and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm on his face.**

Ginny: Last time I checked, fear and alarm were pretty similar things.

**"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?" **

Minerva: It's not as if he has any himself, let alone his little traitor.

**The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker.**

**The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth-rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. **

Harry: Rather that than Ripper.

**Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip upon his walking stick, **

George: That wouldn't help him.

**and limped over the threshold.  
The fire was the only source of light in the room; it was casting long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, **

Harry: That's because he was no man.

**for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.  
"You heard everything, Muggle?"**

Ron: So it seems.

**said the cold voice. **

**"What's that you're calling me?" **

Harry: I still can't help but feel that I know his name.

**said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war. **

**"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard." **

Minerva: What the hell was he playing at? He shouldn't say things like that to Muggles, unless he's planning on… oh!

Hermione: What is it?

Minerva: I think he's going to kill poor old Frank.

**"I don't know what you mean by wizard," **

Ron: He means an actual wizard, with wands and everything.

**said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. **

Ginny: Don't be stupid, you won't tell the police.

**You've done murder and you're planning more! **

George: And he'll probably start with you, Frank.

**And I'll tell you this, too," he added, on sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back -"**

Luna: Lies will do him no good.

**"You have no wife," said the voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows ... he always knows ..."**

Harry: Only because he'd read your bloody mind.

**"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, **_**my Lord**_**.**

Neville: Bad move.  
**Turn round and face me like a man, why don't you?"**

Neville: Really bad move.

Horace: Brave man.

**"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. **

Minerva: He could never be a real man, not after killing all the people he did.

**However ... why not? I will face you ... Wormtail, come turn my chair around." **

**The servant gave a whimper. **

Harry: All he could do was whimper.

**"You heard me, Wormtail." **

**Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master **

Harry: He would've.

**and the hearth-rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forwards and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.  
And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. **

Horace: That's not good.

**His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. **

George: That's butch.

**He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke, as it raised a wand. **

Neville: OH MERLIN!

**There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. **

(Stunned silence).

**He was dead before he hit the floor.**

Ron: Bloody hell.

Ginny: Poor bloke.  
**Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.**

George: I was wondering where you would come into this.

Harry: But, the book is about me, it was bound to happen.

George: That's the end of the chapter, anyway.

Harry: I'll read the next one.

_A/N: Sorry about the whole 'screw you' thing, but it will become apparent later on in Reading and Revelations 2 that Minerva dated Tom Riddle for a while (before the whole evil phsyco thing kicked in)._


End file.
